


The Victorian Lounge Couch

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, Pining, Smut, Victorian Lounge Couches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: Finch finally gets some peace and quiet and of course finds himself interrupted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and i'm so excited to write for it!! This fic kind of stops at a cliff-hanger .so if anyone wants me to write more please feel free to message me.

At last, Finch was alone in the quiet of the library, allowed to indulge in some reading and a fresh cup of tea. He slowly made his way to the back of the library, where he kept a sitting room. It was his favorite space, for the lighting and the Victorian lounge couch. It was a piece of furniture he had acquired years ago and was still one of his favorite things.

He set his tea down on the side table and laid out on the lounge couch. A small pillow supported his lower back and made it so he could stay there longer without pain. He closed his eyes and clutched his book to his chest. The book - also something he loved deeply. He opened the well-read copy of  _The Picture of Dorian Gray by_ Oscar Wilde and began to read it from the beginning. He had loved this book since he was young and this was probably the 50th time he’d be reading it. But he didn’t care. He loved it just a bit more each time he allowed himself to get lost in it. 

He became so enthralled in the story that he didn’t notice the man watching him read. It was only when the shadow moved that he was startled from his reading. He looked up to see John smiling at him, his eyes wandering along Finch’s body. He leaned against the doorframe.

‘Christ Finch, you look like Victorian nobility.’

He started to move closer, his agile body making short the distance between the two of them. Finch looked at him, his mouth parted slightly.

‘What can I do for you Mr. Reese?’

John shook his head and moved so that he was gently straddling Finch’s hips, being sure he kept his weight off of his bad leg.

‘God, Finch, there is so much you already do for me. How can you ask that? I’m here for you, Finch.’

At this he bowed his head and began kissing along the other man’s cheek and jaw bone, making the most indulgent noises. His hands moved of their own accord, chasing down Finch’s thick body and stopping to caress his thighs. Finch’s breath hitched as John looked up, his cheeks pink and eyelashes fluttering against his beautiful complexion. He smiled at Finch.

‘So, my lord, tell me what it is that I can do for _you_...’

As he spoke, his hands encircled Finch’s hardness, pressing against his expensive trousers. Finch let out a soft moan and opened his mouth to respond when all of a sudden he felt himself being moved.

Finch quickly opened his eyes to see that the book he had been reading had fallen out of his hands and smacked against the floor, startling him awake. He sat up abruptly and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked around the room, just in case it hadn’t been a dream, but there was no sight of John. Just him, his book and now a quite obvious erection. He laid back on the lounge couch and sighed. The dream had felt so real. Even as he closed his eyes he could feel Reese’s body against his own. He shook his head and picked his book back up in an attempt to continue reading.

Moments later, he heard the gate outside rattling and the sound of familiar footsteps nearing…


	2. Yield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold's dream come to fruition.

_"The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it."_

Finch scrambled quickly to position the book so that it covered his hardness and he took a few calming breaths and grabbed his now very cold tea and pretended to be taking a long sip. Moments later, he saw the shadow of the younger man hanging in the doorway.

Finch glanced upwards, gently putting his cup down as he looked at John steadily. He was leaning against the door, his long body stretched out in front of Finch. But, there was something different. Under his suit jacket, Finch could see just the outlines of a pair of suspenders. He smiled at Finch, something that felt almost sinful.

'Sorry to bother you on your day off, Finch, but I wanted to ask your advice on something.' Finch moved to sit up, but Reese put his hand out to stop the older man. 'No, don't get up on my account I'll come to you, s _ir_.'

Finch swallowed hard and nodded slowly while Reese moved so that he was standing at the end of the lounge couch.

'Well, I know how much you appreciate professional dress. And how often you want me to look my best so, I was looking into things,' he stated, moving his jacket aside to show the suspenders. Reese watched Finch closely as he did, waiting for a reaction. Finch smiled quickly, stopping himself from reaching out to touch the taunt fabric.

'These are very nice, Mr. Reese. Good quality fabric and well made. A good alternative to belts.' He swallowed quickly, trying to slow his breathing.

Reese smiled and nodded. 'Thank you.' He scanned Finch's body slowly, stopping momentarily at the book resting on the other man's lap. He gestured at the novel. 'That's a good book Finch.'

Harold smiled and nodded, before realizing why the book was there. He quickly placed his hand on the book. 'Yes...yes, John. It's one of my favorites.'

John smiled and sat at the edge of the lounge couch. He looked thoughtful for a moment before Finch noticed the smallest bit of pink crawl across John's cheek. He cleared his throat.

'From where I'm sitting Harold, you look like royalty. Straight out of a Victorian novel.'

Finch worried his lip in his teeth, feeling slightly dizzy. This was just like his dream. 'Oh, is that so?'

John quickly nodded, not looking at Finch. The older man smiled, picking the book up and moving it to the side table, revealing his still quite prominent erection.

'Well if that's the case, then you aught to start treating me so.'

John looked up at Harold slowly, his eyes grazing over the older man, drinking in the confidence. He smiled, blushing further.

'Whatever you want, my lord,' Reese answered, standing up and positioning himself so that he was kneeling on the couch, right at Finch's feet. He bowed his head, locking his hands behind his back.

'How may I serve you?'

Finch took a deep breath, his whole body now trembling at the beautiful sight before him. He had never seen Reese so still, so open and obedient. Finch cleared his throat and moved slightly, giving John a little more room and positioning his back more upright against the pillow. He dropped one leg to the floor slowly and looked at John.

'You are to please me.' Harold was surprised at how sure and confident his request came out. He watched John, who seemed to shiver slightly when he looked up at Harold.

'Absolutely sir.'

John was moving forward, taking up the room in between Harold's open legs. He paused, trailing his long fingers along the expensive fabric of Harold's pants. He watched the older man for a moment and then slowly undid his belt and zip, revealing to John beautiful silk briefs. He took a deep breath, trying to stop the trembling in his fingers. He bent down and slowly dragged his tongue against the clothed hardness, causing Harold let go a gentle moan. John smiled to himself and continued, teasing the older man slowly, loving how sensitive he was. He tugged at the top of Harold's pants and briefs and pulled them down to a comfortable place, feeling himself go weak.

Harold was thick and beautiful, every inch of his cock was perfection to John. He locked eyes with Harold as he took the other man into his mouth gently, allowing himself time to take all of him in. He reveled in the feeling of Harold's cock at the back of his throat before pulling back up slowly, sucking and licking along the way.

He watched Harold, his eyes closed and his mouth parted slightly, letting out puffs of breath and deep moans. A gorgeous blush covered his neck and face; John never saw him look more exquisite. He began to speed up his ministrations, sucking harder and using his other hand to stroke the rest of Harold's erection, causing the older man to gasp.

'Yes, John, I'm so close.'

John moaned around Harold, the vibrations causing him to reach for John. The younger man pulled away for a moment, his hand working quickly on Harold.

'Please my lord, come for me?'

Only seconds had passed before Harold was coming quickly onto his hand. He bit his lip before lowering his mouth to lick up the mess, never taking his eyes off of Harold. He was breathing hard and running his fingers through John's hair, blinking quickly. Harold looked at John and blushed instantly when he realized what the younger man was doing. John gave a final tentative lick, kissing the head before moving back to kneel at the edge of the couch. He looked up at Finch, grinning.

'Was that to your satisfaction sir, or is there something else you would like?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not write another follow up to this chapter, but we'll see!


End file.
